


One Night And Counting

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel butts in to the narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/121527781875/angel-gabe-gets-tasked-with-running-jody-and">Anon requested: Angel Gabe gets tasked with running Jody and Donna's Bachelorette parties</a>.</p><p>Jody and Donna are getting married. So of course Gabriel is there to give them a bachelorette party they’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night And Counting

“These Boots Are Made for Walkin…’” -  _Nancy of course_  - bellowed out of the club’s speakers, and Gabriel sipped at his Mai Tai, unable to control the huge grin on his face. Feather boas, in a thousand shades of pink and red, were being whipped around the dance floor as the party finally began to get started. It had taken three rounds of drinks, but his gals were finally starting to have fun in their streamer covered, balloons bobbing, flamingo inspired surroundings.

‘Course the smiles on Jody and Donna’s faces were worth more than -  _a bunker of heavenly weapons_  - and Gabe finally allowed himself to feel a little relieved. Though he tensed when he remembered what was thirty minutes away.

-  _Sure, sure, even an angel can panic_  -. Panic when the Winchesters are involved in party making plans and helping fulfill them. He found the boys on the dancefloor and Sam raised his colourful drink to Gabe, smiling, before Gabe motioned for him and Dean to come by.

It had all seemed so simple, ten months ago, when Gabe had volunteered himself for the role of managing Jody and Donna’s bachelorette parties, which had quickly snowballed into a joint one. Seeing Bobby finally head to the dancefloor, Gabe nervously rubbed the back of his neck. None of this had been simple, none. Because rather than just letting Gabe do his thang, Jody had put a limit on the number of times he could use his powers.

Three was the limit.

Jody had wanted to challenge him. “I don’t want a perfect day or night,” Jody had said when Gabe had first met with her about planning their pre-big day-big day, “I want fun. We’re not princesses… well, she’s my princess - but you don’t ever tell her that!”

A large hand fell on Gabe’s right shoulder and he looked up at Sam and then Dean. The three of them instinctively looked over at Donna and Jody who were busy dancing with some fellow female law enforcement officers from their jurisdictions. There was no Annie or Claire - they’d been allowed to the spa day, but tonight was strictly off-limits.

“It’s time you boys got ready,” Gabe shouted over the music.

“Do we really have to wear the… the, you know?!” Dean yelled, a worried look in his eyes.

“Yes, of course you do, buddy!” Gabe shouted back. “Now go and get changed!”

The boys nodded in assent and headed to the room the club manager had put aside for their use. Gabe sipped some more of his Mai Tai and then felt his hips begin to shift of their own accord as Cyndi Lauper’s “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” started tearing up the place.

“Oh, if you insist!” Gabe cried to his hips and jumped out of his seat. Sauntering over to his two favourite bachelorettes, Gabe joined the ladies in their beautifully disjointed dance worship of Lauper, his hands as crazy and wild as his hips.

“Thank you, Gabriel!” Donna shrieked in Gabe’s ear as he danced with her. Her skin was glowing with excitement and the after effects of the spa treatments Gabe had organised as the daytime festivities.

But the night was what Gabe had been waiting for. The drinking and the dancing. Throwing inhibitions out the window. Breaking expectations. -  _F-U-N!_  -

“Don’t thank me yet!”

One of Donna’s - or was it Jody’s? - deputies threw her boa around Gabriel, and the angel allowed himself to be pulled close, hips waggling, as the track ended and switched up to Stevie Wonder’s “Superstition”.

“Very superstitious, writings on the wall / Very superstitious, ladders bout’ to fall / Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin’ glass / Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past…”

Gabe allowed himself to be pulled around the dancefloor, goofy smile on his face, the memory of the first time he’d used his mojo to get the ball rolling surfacing to his thoughts as he twirled for the deputy, whose name continued to escape him. First time: impatience. Getting things done at a human speed had proven to be a real test of character, but when he’d been unable to get anyone to reply to his emails within an hour…

The manager of Club Inferno (Gabe had done his best not to wince too visibly at the name) had been pretty damned surprise when Gabriel had appeared in his office to discuss arranging the girls’ party. It may have also been because the guy had his pants down and was -  _yeah, anyway_  -.  Gabe had flashed cold, hard cash -  _hey, I had “acquired” that before the deal was made_  - and that had been enough to convince the owner of the seediest club in Sioux Falls to give them the club for the night.

Stevie ended and Gabe made his way to the bar and ordered up another Mai Tai. He felt a shift of air behind him.

“Castiel, I was getting worried,” Gabe schmoozed loudly as the DJ put on Chic’s “Le Freak”.

“Sorry, I was… occupied and Crowley kept texting me, asking what all the secrecy was about.”

“You didn’t tell him anything, did you?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Not that he’s getting in…” Gabe replied, taking a sip of his fresh Mai Tai. The club had been warded against most… courtesy of Bobby -  _who was way into Le Freak_  - and was closed to all members of the public.

Gabe shifted from the bar and Cas followed him back to his seat, as he continued to watch Donna and Jody strut their stuff on the dancefloor. Their eyes were wild and joyful.

Castiel sat beside Gabe and looked at the moving bodies. “I thought it was convention,” Cas shouted over the music, “that the couple, to be, had separate parties before their wedding?”

“Castiel, Castiel, Castiel… why go with just convention when you can have… fantastic, hmmmm? Those two finding each other is a miracle in of itself. We’re here. Sam, Dean and Bobby too: there’s nothing conventional about their lives. So why chase something that isn’t you?” Gabe sipped his Mai Tai -  _thoughtfully_ \- and smiled as Bobby drew Donna into his “Le Freak” dance.

Gabe eyed the stage at the head of the dancefloor. The DJ booth was to the side, the local inside working hard. The stage: that was the second time that Gabe had used his powers. When he’d booked Club Inferno, -  _my vision had been that the night would include all eyes on a stage_  -… and then he’d found out the club didn’t have one, so he “did” something about it. Curtains and all.

He had one credit left.

Gabe counted the seconds and bathed in the pool of joy and happiness that was lapping at the shores of his senses. Everything in front of him was just one piece of the spectrum of humanity that he found so fascinating and endearing. And every time he caught a look between Donna and Jody, or they kissed, he felt a… -  _contentedness_  - that few other things gave him.

There was a flurry of movement by the stage curtains, and Sam’s head popped out and nodded at Gabe. Gabe nodded back and Sam disappeared. Catching the eye of the DJ in the booth, Gabe nodded and the music started to fade as Gabe jogged over to the stage and climbed its steps. Taking a microphone from a stand in his hand, Gabe tapped to see if it was on. The music had stopped.

Everyone gathered around the stage, Donna and Jody at the front. Gabe winked at Jody’s raised eyebrow.

“Now, ladies, gentlemen, I hope you’ve put away enough drinks tonight - that your bodies and minds are prepared - FOR HAVE WE GOT A SHOW… FOR YOU!”

Gabe turned and nodded at the DJ and the first few twangy bass notes of Wild Eye Cherry’s “Play That Funky Music” started strumming through the speakers and Gabe put the mic back in its stand offside and jumped off the stage. He rushed over to Jody and Donna and pushed between the two of them, placing his arms on their shoulders.

“Hey do it now yeah hey!” Flew out of the speakers as the curtains parted on the stage and spotlights flashed on.

Two figures emerged -  _no, sashayed_  - out of the shadows into the light, in time with the music.

Jody shouted over the music, “Is that… Sam-”

“And Dean?!” Donna shouted.

The guys were dressed in cop uniforms, hats, handcuffs, batons…

“YES IT IS!” Gabe shouted, unapologetic. He looked back and could see that Bobby had gone back to the bar and was intently studying a shot of whiskey. Gabe hadn’t told him what was coming, but he -  _clearly knew and I was never going to apologize_  -.

Jody and Donna cheered the guys along as the music played and the striptease began. The rest of their cop friends were equally appreciative as Dean and Sam removed items in time with the music.

“Play that funky music white boy / Play that funky music right…” the chorus played out for a third time and the guys were down to their slacks and then - boom! - (what he said).

The guys threw their slacks into the screaming audience. Sam and Dean were now in just g-strings and hats.

“Play that funky music white boy / Play that funky music right, ya…”

Gabe had one credit left. One credit.

He turned his face to the side, averting his eyes, and clicked his fingers.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” screamed Jody in his ear, only just audible over the gasps and cries from the other party goers.

“WAHOOOOOOOO!” yelled Donna.

Slinking backwards before anyone could say anything, Gabe retired back to his table and his drink. Castiel was looking between the stage, and the retreating figures of Sam and Dean, a bottle of beer and Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Castiel started, his tone judgemental -  _and confused_  -.

Gabe looked at his brother over his Mai Tai. “Castiel, why go with just convention when you can have fantastic.”

The music suddenly kicked up a few decades and “Filthy/Gorgeous” by the Scissor Sisters started blasting out of the speakers.

“Cause you’re filthy Oooh, and I’m gorgeous / Cause you’re filthy Oooh, and I’m gorgeous…”

Knocking his drink back, Gabe smiled as he looked out over the dancefloor and saw Jody embracing Donna as they smooched. And he started grinning as the rapid, haughty voices of the Winchesters drifted into his awareness.

“Perfect!” Gabe cried as he went to meet his fate.


End file.
